Alguien que una vez ame
by KagomeHb
Summary: ¿Que sucede cuando el pasado, segun tu "ya olvidado" regresa para revivir una vez mas ese sentimiento que ya habías dado por sepultado? La mejor solución...ni ella misma lo sabe. Un fic de Mina x Yaten. Regreso despues de mucho tiempo,! Dejen reviews! Jane
1. Chapter 1

**Alguien que una vez Ame**

_**Hola a todos….después de mucho tiempo regreso una vez más con otro fic que de pronto lo tengo en la cabeza desde hace mucho….y hoy, después de tener un momento de "inspiración" decidí continuarlo xD**_

_**Aun no tengo la seguridad de cuan largo será esta historia, pero hasta donde me llegue la inspiración y me ayude el tiempo ya que estaré trabajando fuera de mi país (nuevamente) y posiblemente tenga algunas dificultades con las actualizaciones, pero aun así daré mi mejor esfuerzo para que este fic sea de su completo agrado.**_

_**Declaimer:**____**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la grandiosa Naoko Takeuchi**_

Al despertar pensó que sería un día de esos en los que todo sigue un curso normal y que nada va a pasar, que será un día aburrido de escuela, vería a sus amigas, y buscaría alguna audición para convertirse en una gran cantante. Sin embargo, una simple acción de un tercero, puede cambiar todo aquello…en tan solo unos minutos.

Se vió recordando aquel fatídico día cuando tuvo que verse obligada a decirle adiós al hombre que había amado por tanto tiempo, unas cuantas lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos instintivamente. No entendía porque ese preciso recuerdo regreso a su mente, pero le hizo sentir una vez más el inmenso dolor que quiso borrar de su corazón….pese al tiempo transcurrido sabía perfectamente que aún no superaba su pasado…

Mina saco aquella invitación que había llegado a su casa temprano en la mañana, acompañada de una sorpresiva llamada telefónica por parte de la persona involucrada…y leyó una vez más en silencio el titulo de la presente

Nuestro matrimonio

Srta. Minako Aino

La joven rubia suspiro pesadamente, al leer aquellas letritas doradas de la invitación, imaginaba que tarde o temprano esto pasaría, pero no se imagino que aquellos dos quisieran que ella fuera participe de esta "gran celebración", suspiró nuevamente y decidió retomar la atención antes perdida en la clase tratando así aunque fuera por un instante olvidar aquel agobiante momento.

Por otro lado un joven de ojos verdes, miraba curioso los gestos de la muchacha rubia quien por la expresión que llevaba en el rostro parecía algo deprimida….y triste? ...no estaba del todo seguro, ya que la muchacha solía ser de esas personas que siempre están felices, aun en los peores momentos, pero sin embargo el día de hoy no era así. Sin más decidió ignorar aquel sentimiento que tenia de preocupación y prosiguió haciendo lo suyo.

Sonó la campana escolar culminando así las clases del día, la mayoría de estudiantes se desplazaba fuera del salón a excepción de Mina quien seguía sentada en su escritorio, continuaba con la mirada fija en la ventana cuando de pronto una voz bastante conocida la saco de sus pensamientos.

_¡Hey Mina! ¿Estás bien?_ – pregunto Serena mirándola preocupada

_¿Eh?...ehm si todo bien…. ¿qué sucede Serena? _– Mina lucia bastante nerviosa

_Si no te has percatado….las clases terminaron y tu aun sigues sentada….ni siquiera has estado prestando atención a las clases….algo sucede ¿no es así?_ – pregunto Amy mientras se sentaba en uno de los asientos libres al lado de la muchacha.

La rubia supo que no podía esconder por mucho tiempo lo sucedido a sus amigas, por lo que saco aquel sobre blanco y se lo entregó a la peli azul, quien la miro extrañada.

_Solo léanlo….y entenderán_ – fueron las únicas palabras de la joven antes de volver a fijar su vista en la ventana.

Amy y Serena se miraron entre sí, sin saber exactamente qué decir, la peli azul empezó a leer el contenido escrito en una hoja de color marfil, adornada con bellas impresiones de flores doradas, dándole así un toque un poco antiguo pero elegante.

_Oh vaya…_- murmuró Amy cuando terminó de repasar la invitación.

Cuando Serena la oyó, tomó el parte entre sus manos e hizo lo mismo que su amiga minutos antes.

_Mina esto es….no sé qué decir_ – Serena no podía expresar la preocupación que sentía por la joven frente a ella, quien realmente se notaba afectada.

_¡Está bien chicas, en realidad me siento muy alegre por ellos, se lo merecen…han decidido formalizar su relación y eso es estupendo!_ – Mina trató de aparentar tranquilidad, pero aquella sonrisa fingida la delataba.

_Supongo que no iras… ¿o sí?_ – preguntó Amy cuidadosamente tratando de no herir más los sentimientos de la rubia.

_Bueno…no tengo remedio, hoy recibí una llamada de la misma Katherine y….ambos quieren verme ahí_ – Mina entrelazó sus manos y las apretó fuertemente.

_¡Pero eso no es justo!_ – dijo Serena en voz alta. Tanto Amy como Mina la miraron sorprendidas al ver que lágrimas caían de sus ojos azules_ – no es justo que vayas….sabiendo que te hace daño Mina…_- la ya mencionada se levantó de su asiento y abrazó a la otra muchacha, consolándola así.

_Gracias por su preocupación chicas….pero es algo que debo afrontar, no estaré huyendo siempre de este problema, yo sabía que esto pasaría y ahora es el momento de dejar atrás el pasado para poder seguir con el presente ¡soy fuerte…ya me conocen!_ – Mina por primera vez en todo el día, sonrió de manera sensata.

Por otro lado, una persona detrás de la puerta del salón, había escuchado atentamente la conversación delas chicas y en su mente una sola pregunta rondaba… ¿Quién era Katherine…y que tenía que ver aquella boda con Mina?

Yaten se alejó silenciosamente del lugar, y de alguna manera u otra, supo que ese tema era de bastante interés para él a pesar de que no quería aceptarlo…pero estaba seguro de algo y era que muy pronto conocería la verdad de todo aquel lío.

Al día siguiente, Rei y Lita estaban al tanto de la situación ya que para Serena era de vital importancia tener el apoyo de todas las muchachas si deseaban ayudar a su querida amiga, agregando a ello una que otra "ayuda" extra.

_¿Así que Mina irá?_ – preguntó Seiya quien sin esperárselo se vio envuelto en la conversación.

_Bueno…Mina desea afrontar esto, además su amiga la llamo personalmente invitándola…no tiene opción_ – concretó Amy tomando una postura pensativa.

_Pienso que no debe ir…solo sufrirá aún mas, es muy egoísta por parte de aquella mujer_ – refutó furiosa Lita.

_La última vez que se vieron, ambas hicieron las pases…seguro ella pensaba que con eso todo estaba arreglado_ – comentó Serena en tono frustrado.

_Creo que si ella está dispuesta a ir….es decisión de Mina y nosotros no podemos interferir…solo nos queda apoyarla – _comentó Taiki quien al igual que su amigo no pudo evitar escaparse del pedido de ayuda por parte de la peli azul.

_Taiki tiene razón chicos…nosotros somos meros espectadores y no podemos hacer nada mas _-dijo Rei seriamente – _Solo nos queda esperar por saber que hará Mina y luego veremos qué podemos hacer para apoyarla….aunque no creo que seamos de mucha ayuda._

_Vaya muchachas…en realidad me siento bastante mal por ella…debe sentirse muy triste al saber que el hombre al que quería se case con su mejor amiga_ – el joven de largos cabellos plateados quien se rehusó a unirse a la conversación, escuchó por casualidad lo último dicho por Seiya, para luego salir del aula de clases rumbo a un lugar donde pudiera encontrarla.

Mina caminaba rumbo al patio de la escuela, ya que sabía perfectamente que sus amigas estarían cerca tratando de animarla, por lo cual estaba agradecida pero en estos momentos no había fuerza en el mundo que la animara, no porque en verdad le disgustara que Katherine y Armand se casaran…era solo que ni ella misma lo entendía.

Pronto llego a una parte bastante alejada de la escuela y decidió sentarse allí a meditar un momento, despejar su mente y apartar todo aquel agobiante sentimiento que sentía dentro de sí.

_¿Piensas ir a esa boda?_ – Yaten la miraba atentamente, se encontraba recostado en el tronco de un árbol cercano a ella.

_¿Yaten…que haces aquí!?_ – Comentó la rubia algo sorprendida, a veces el joven solía lucir bastante misterioso.

_Al igual que tu…hay ocasiones en las que me gusta estar solo y meditar_ – dijo escuetamente el muchacho, quien obviamente esperaba una respuesta a lo antes preguntado.

_Ya veo…_ - la joven no pudo evitar suspirar con pesadez – _SI iré a la boda Yaten…me lo pidieron de favor_ – la rubia sintió la suave brisa del viento acariciar sus largos cabellos.

_Eres masoquista….no tienes que ir si no quieres….bien lo sabes, pero aun así irás_ – Yaten frunció el ceño al oír la respuesta de la muchacha quien agachó la cabeza al notar su notable enojo hacia ella.

_Dime... ¿cómo es que sabes de todo esto?_ – pregunto cuidadosamente la muchacha.

_Tus amigas no paran de hablar del asunto…hasta Seiya y Taiki se vieron envueltos_ – Mina sonrió al imaginarse a aquel grupo y lo que estarían discutiendo a su nombre.

_Entiendo….más tarde me disculpare con ellos, a veces mis amigas pueden ser un poco drásticas_ – Mina se quedó mirando fijamente el cielo que ahora se tornaba casi naranja representando que la tarde ya estaba cayendo.

_Solo se preocupan por ti…y tú no deberías darles preocupaciones, has lo que creas que es conveniente pero sin lastimar a nadie en el camino…..eso te incluye_ – las palabras de Yaten la dejaron absorta y pensativa

Era la primera vez el joven hablaba demás, nunca antes imagino recibir un consejo del mismo Yaten Kou, aquel joven frio y calculador quien nunca demostraba emociones hacia otras personas, pero que sin embargo el día de hoy la sorprendía con aquellas palabras.

_Entiendo lo que quieres decir….gracias Yaten….en verdad_ – por algún motivo desconocido Mina se sintió mucho más animada y estaba decidida a hacer bien las cosas.

La joven se levantó de su asiento y con una seña se despidió del peli plateado, quien solo la admiraba mientras su figura se perdía conforme avanzaba.

_¿Se puede saber dónde estabas, Mina?_ – preguntó preocupada Serena quien la esperaba en la entrada del salón de clases.

_Lo lamento…decidí ir a tomar un poco de aire fresco_ – Mina sonrió, dejando más tranquila a su amiga, quien le entregó sus cosas para luego dirigirse a la salida.

_Supe que estuvieron hablando de mi….me disculpo por causarles molestias_ – aquellas palabras dejaron absortas a Serena quien se detuvo precipitadamente.

_¡No es ninguna molestia Mina!_ – la muchacha de largos cabellos también se detuvo al escuchar a su amiga – _Es solo que nos preocupas….eres nuestra amiga después de todo y lo que menos deseamos a verte triste o llorando….solo esperamos lo mejor para ti_ - Serena habló suavemente provocando un estremecimiento en la joven frente a ella quien se sintió tan bendecida por contar con amigas como ellas.

_Lo entiendo….y en verdad se los agradezco de corazón…no las preocupare más_ – Mina tomó a Serena del brazo y siguieron caminando – _Yo me hare cargo ahora….confíen en mi_ – con estas últimas palabras la joven pudo notar que aquello dicho fue realmente sincero y confiaba en que la sailor del amor, encontraría la mejor solución.

_Creo que Mina no debería ir sola…._- comentaba un joven de cabellos negros mientras se esmeraba en componer una canción con su guitarra.

_Ya pareces una niña hablando del tema….dijimos que solo dependía de ella lo que fuera a hacer_ – Taiki respondió del otro lado mientras leía un libro muy entretenido.

_Pero es nuestra amiga también y me preocupa…no sería nada agradable estar en sus zapatos…es decir saber la situación en la que pasó todo esto, en verdad es lamentable_ – Seiya dejó de lado su instrumento y se dirigió a tomar un lápiz y papel.

_Que puedo decir…es parte del destino, y tal vez no era parte de el que se quedara con aquel hombre…todo pasa por algo_ – Como siempre Taiki respondía de manera tan madura que dejaba callado a Seiya quien no podía refutarle nada.

Por otro lado Yaten veía la TV, pero muy atento a la conversación anterior de sus compañeros. El también estaba preocupado sin razón alguna, después de todo Mina era ya una mujer y tomaba sus propias decisiones pero por alguna razón se estaba preguntando… ¿Qué tal si la muchacha impedía el matrimonio? ¿o si aquel tipo "Armand" se daba cuenta de que él también amaba a Mina y….regresaban?

Esto último hizo enojar al peli plateado quién acto seguido golpeó fuertemente con el puño, el sillón donde se encontraba sentado, llamando la total atención de Seiya y Taiki quienes lo miraban extrañados.

_¿Sucede algo Yaten?...no sabía que te gustara tanto aquel equipo de futbol…entiendo que lo hayan vencido pero no es para tanto -_ comentó Seiya inocentemente.

_¿Eh?...Digo si…_ - Sin decir más, el joven se levantó y se dirigió a su habitación dejando aún más confundidos a ambos jóvenes.

_Vaya…el enano sique es extraño a veces_ – Seiya se encogió de hombros y siguió con lo suyo.

_Creo que esa actitud tiene nombre y apellido_ – murmuró Taiki imaginando el porqué de lo ocurrido – _Esto será divertido_ - solo se limitó a sonreír esta vez e imaginar el desenlace de esta historia que se había vuelto tan interesante.

_**Continuará…**_

_**Bueno por mi parte hasta aquí llego con el primer capítulo de esta historia, no se cuántos capítulos tendrá, como comente líneas arriba, pero supongo que no serán muchos ya que el tiempo me gana y pronto partiré a trabajar nuevamente…Espero sus comentarios u opiniones.**_

_**Bueno sin más que decir y recordándoles como siempre: Se aceptan comentarios, consejos, tomatazos, latigazos etc.**_

_**Muchos saludos, espero que todos están bien. Ja ne!**_


	2. Sentimientos Escondidos

**Sentimientos Escondidos**

**¡Hola! Aquí vengo con el segundo capítulo del fic…la verdad es que me hubiera gustado arreglar algunas cositas, pero la inspiración me ha traicionado y si la espero sé que tardaría mucho más. **

**Espero que este capítulo sea de su completo agrado y lo disfruten. **

**Declaimer:** _Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la grandiosa Naoko Takeuchi_

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Quedaba un mes para la boda y no se había dado el tiempo de ir a comprar el dichoso vestido….o simplemente no tenía los ánimos suficientes para hacerlo. La verdad es que tanto embrollo la tenía tan desorientada que ni se había fijado en la fecha en la que se encontraba.

Últimamente se la pasaba pensando en ¿cómo aparecería frente a Armand?…. ¿qué es lo que le diría al verla allí y más aún ¡viva!?... ¿Se lo reprocharía? No estaba del todo segura, tal vez Katherine ya le habría dicho parte de la verdad y el porqué de la decisión que tomó en aquel momento.

Suspiró rendida ante tantas situaciones hipotéticas y se dejó caer en su cama. No estaba segura del como arreglaría aquella situación y temía salir lastimada una vez más.

¿Porque simplemente no se negó? Hubiera sido la mejor opción ¿o no? Pero sim embargo al recordar las palabras de Katherine supo que no podía hacerlo. Después de todo ellos habían sido como la familia que nunca tuvo y nada ni nadie podrían negar eso.

**Flashback**

_Mina terminaba de arreglar el último de sus textos en la maleta de la escuela cuando de repente el teléfono sonó. Siendo las 7:15 am, se le hizo muy extraño recibir una llamada a aquellas horas de la mañana, pero aun así decidió atender la "inesperada" llamada._

_Residencia Aino, ¿Buenos días? – La joven respondió educadamente esperando respuesta de su interlocutor._

_¿Mina, eres tú? – la voz conocida de una mujer la dejó un poco desorientada._

_¿Katherine? – el asombro en su voz no podía disimularlo, mucho menos la alegría de escuchar a su tan querida amiga, a quien había visto hace un par de años atrás por última vez._

_¡Oh Mina…me alegra escucharte nuevamente! – Katherine se escuchaba igual o más emocionada que la rubia._

_¿Cómo has estado? – escuchar aquella voz familiar la hizo sentir muy bien y sentía como si los años jamás hubieran pasado._

_Estoy muy bien Mina…de hecho muy feliz…hay algo que quiero compartir contigo…bueno "queremos"… - esto último dejo a la rubia algo extrañada y siguió oyendo lo que su amiga le decía._

_Bien… ¿Qué sucede?- por un momento la joven no se imaginaba en lo absoluto a que se refería cuando aquellas palabras le llegaron como un balde de agua fría._

_Mina…. ¡Armand y yo nos casaremos! ¿No es estupendo? – esa frase se repetía una y otra vez en su mente. Sentía como si su cuerpo no respondiera en lo absoluto a lo que le ordenaba. No podía articular ni una sola palabra, ni mover un músculo…solo estaba allí parada escuchando esas palabras que tal vez no quiso escuchar._

_¿Mina…me estas escuchando? – la voz de Katherine se volvió a escuchar y esta vez la muchacha reaccionó._

_¡Vaya es genial! ¡Muchas felicidades Katherine…en verdad! - No supo de donde saco aquel entusiasmo tan natural…pero sabía muy bien que no fue real._

_Me asusté por un momento…pensé que te habría hecho sentir mal Mina…lo lamento..- la castaña se quedó en silencio esta vez dejándose notar un dejo de tristeza lo cual provocó malestar en la rubia._

_No es eso….es solo que me tomaste por sorpresa…en verdad me alegra mucha querida amiga…y también me alegró por Armand….¡se casa con la mujer más bella de Inglaterra! – Katherine rio ante el comentario sintiéndose más amena en la conversación._

_Gracias Mina…sabes, sé que es mucho pedir…Pero nos gustaría mucho que estés con nosotros ese día tan importante…eres más que una simple amiga…eres como una querida hermana menor para ambos…tal vez pido mucho…sin embargo deseamos de todo corazón que nos acompañes – Mina sintió que el aire se iba de sus pulmones al escucharla decir esas palabras tan conmovedoras._

_Te entiendo Katherine…. ¿cómo podría negarme?- como podía negarse a dicho pedido…después de todo aquella joven no tenía la culpa de lo ocurrido con ella y mucho menos…de haberse enamorado del mismo hombre._

_¿En serio? ¡Gracias Mina, en verdad me haces feliz!….sabes la boda será en Japón…espero revises tu correspondencia ya que te llegara la invitación en cualquier momento – Mina guardó silencio por unos segundos._

_Claro…estaré al tanto…no debieron molestarse Katherine – comentó la rubia._

_En lo absoluto Mina…no es ninguna molestia – fueron las palabras de la castaña quien se oía feliz._

_Entiendo…gracias Katherine….dale las gracias de mi parte a Armand de igual manera – Mina sentía que no había escapatoria y que el destino estaba en su contra._

_Bueno querida Mina, tengo que ir a terminar de ver alguna que otras cosas más que necesitamos, te dejo, estamos en contacto, te queremos – Katherine se despidió de la muchacha quien solo respondió escuetamente un "yo también" y colgó. _

_Y tal como lo dijo la mujer policía, en su buzón de correo encontró la tan dichosa invitación, envuelta en un sobre blanco._

_A pesar de todo lo que sentía en aquel momento, su curiosidad era tan grande que no dudo en abrirlo a pesar de que sabía que aquel contenido seguramente le haría sentir mal._

_Nuestro Matrimonio_

_Srta. Mina Aino_

_Abrió el sobre y leyó atentamente las palabras resaltadas en dorado, haciéndola ver que aquello no había sido un sueño ni mucho menos una broma de mal gusto…todo era verdad._

_Armand y Katherine_

_Tienen el agrado de invitarle a su matrimonio que se llevara a cabo el día sábado 01 de Junio a las 16:00 horas en la iglesia…_

_Conforme iba leyendo cada línea de aquella tarjeta, sentía que su corazón se oprimía más y más….muchas personas la tildarían de masoquista, otros de la valiente chica que se sacrificaba por el amor de su mejor amiga y ella….tal vez la se llamaría a sí misma "tonta"._

**Fin flashback**

_¿Mina?_ – una vocecita la sacó inmediatamente de sus pensamientos

_¡Eh!… ¿Sucede algo Artemis?_ – el pequeño minino blanco saltó hacia la cama sentándose frente a ella mirándola fijamente.

_¿Sigues pensando en ese matrimonio?_ – al parecer aquel problema lo tenía grabado en el rostro, ya que todo el mundo se daba cuenta de lo que le pasaba o simplemente era el hecho de que su estado de ánimo no la ayudaba en lo absoluto.

_¡No es eso….solo estaba pensando en que vestido debería usar! _– Mina conocía muy bien al mínimo y sabía perfectamente que él no se creería esa excusa.

_Mina…_.- la muchacha soltó otro suspiro y atrajo al pequeño gato entre sus brazos.

_Perdón Artemis…es solo que todo esto sucedió tan repentinamente y no estaba preparada…_.- Artemis se acurrucó entre sus brazos tratando de consolarla de esa manera.

_¿Lo hubieras estado en algún momento Mina?_ - la pregunta del minino la dejo fría….no se lo había preguntado ni ella misma. Pero sabía muy bien cuál era la respuesta aunque tuviera un amargo sabor conocer la verdad.

La joven negó con la cabeza sintiéndose derrotada, por lo cual Artemis solo optó por colocar una de sus pequeñas patitas en la frente de la rubia, tratando de mitigar el dolor que estaría sintiendo en ese preciso instante.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

_Bien chicos…..creo que la canción quedó perfecta_ – Taiki comentaba a sus compañeros quienes se dirigieron rápidamente a sentarse, después de todo había sido un día bastante ajetreado para el grupo Star Light.

_Por cierto Taiki…dijiste que tenías algo que contarnos… ¿de qué se trata?_ – Seiya se acomodó en el sofá del estudio mientras que Yaten bebía una botella de agua.

_Lo siento…esto de estar ocupados me hizo olvidar lo que deseaba decirles…_- Seiya seguía a la expectativa mientras que Yaten…solo estaba ensimismado en un tema que por alguna razón, no podía sacarse de la cabeza desde hacía varios días.

_Muy bien…el asunto es el siguiente…_- al igual que sus colegas, el joven castaño se acomodó en uno de los sillones quedando frente a ellos – _Hemos sido contratados para cantar en una boda….en aproximadamente un mes... _- de pronto una corazonada hizo que Yaten saliera de sus pensamientos.

_¿Una boda?... ¿Desde cuándo cantamos en privado?– _Seiya al igual que el peli plateado también se encontraba sorprendido.

_Es un pedido especial de la productora….es un tema de publicidad, y además los padres de los novios aceptaron pagar lo que se les pidió, es su regalo de matrimonio hacia la pareja, solo será un par de canciones…. –_ Yaten miró a Taiki tratando de encontrar el momento de formular la tan ansiada pregunta.

_¿De quién se trata Taiki?_ – el castaño devolvió la mirada al joven de ojos verdes quien parecía bastante interesado o al menos eso parecía.

_Armand y Katherine…..creo que son los mismos de los que hablábamos el otro día_ – a Yaten casi se le cae la botella de las manos al escuchar la respuesta de su compañero…. ¡lo que faltaba! ¡Tener que ir a ese bendito matrimonio y tener que conocer al dichoso tipo ese del cual Mina se enamoró!

Seiya por otro lado se quedó callado y parecía pensativo, cosa bastante inusual en él, por lo que Taiki entendió que la situación era más seria de lo que lo pensó que sería.

_Si no están de acuerdo….aún tenemos tiempo de cancelar todo…_ – Taiki se preocupó al no escuchar ninguna respuesta por parte de los demás quienes seguían en silencio.

_Descuida…está bien por mí, creo que es una buena excusa para ver cómo va todo con Mina, creo que será bueno para ella tener a alguien conocido ahí_ – el joven asintió y ahora esperaba la respuesta de Yaten, quien no parecía muy contento.

_Como sea…después de todo trabajo es trabajo ¿no?_ – fueron las escuetas palabras que soltó el muchacho antes de levantarse y desaparecer por la puerta sin esperar a que alguien más agregara alguna otra opinión.

_¿Por qué esta tan malhumorado?_ – Seiya notó el ambiente de tensión que el joven dejó a su paso, confundiéndolo un poco.

_Ya lo entenderás Seiya….lo sabrás muy pronto_ – las palabras de Taiki le hacían suponer que se estaba perdiendo de algo y que ese "algo" tenía que ver con la boda.

Sintiéndose un poco más animada, Mina decidió distraerse paseando por las calles de la ciudad agregando a ello la búsqueda del vestido adecuado para la ocasión.

Miraba una que otra tienda, sin saber exactamente lo que buscaba, había vestidos de todos los colores, tendencias y diseños, pero no estaba del todo segura como debía presentarse exactamente.

Se maldijo así misma por no pedirle de favor a alguna de las chicas que la acompañase, pero siendo casi las 8 de la noche imaginó que posiblemente tendrían sus propios planes y no deseaba incomodar a nadie, sin embargo decidió seguir hasta encontrar algo de su agrado.

Seguía caminando hasta que por fin una tienda llamo bastante su atención, los diseños eran bastante sencillos pero elegantes, nada extravagante como en otros lugares….simplemente era lo suficientemente bueno, por lo que muy interesada ingreso.

Luego de casi 30 minutos buscando entre todos los vestidos habidos y por haber, se decidió por uno color salmón. Era un hermoso vestido de straple, adornado por pequeñas piedras de un color un poco más subido que del propio vestido en la parte superior, con hilos plateados delineando las piedras y bajo el busto llevaba un pequeño adorno color plateado que encajaba perfectamente con el atuendo, finalizando con un escote inferior que comenzaba en la naciente del muslo izquierdo.

Así mismo la muchacha de la tienda, le alcanzó un par de sandalias color plateado que hacían juego, de diseño muy fino y elegante. Mina quedó más que feliz con las compras hechas y sobre todo porque por un instante, pudo olvidarse de tantas tensiones.

_¡Creo que todo está casi listo! _– se dijo a sí misma la rubia, quien salía de la tienda.

De repente y sin previo aviso, sintió que alguien la empujaba por lo cual estuvo a punto de caer, sin embargo una mano la cogió rápidamente de la cintura evitando que esto sucediera.

_Deberías ser más cuidadosa Mina…_- susurró Yaten quien se notaba algo irritado.

_¡Oh….lo siento, no me había percatado…!_ - se disculpó la muchacha al notar el malhumor del peli plateado.

_Bah…como sea… -_ de pronto la vista del joven se posó en las bolsas que llevaba consigo la rubia - _¿eso es para la boda?_ – preguntó un poco más tranquilo Yaten.

_Ehm…si_ – respondió brevemente Mina, sintiéndose un poco cohibida ante la mirada profunda del muchacho.

_¡Sí que eres tonta…!_ - murmuró Yaten lo suficientemente fuerte como para que ella lo oyera.

_¿Por qué lo dices?_ – esta vez quien lucía algo molesta era Mina, al escuchar aquellas palabras hacia su persona.

_¿Es necesario explicártelo?_ – el tono de sarcasmo en la voz del muchacho empezó a fastidiar a la rubia quien lo miraba con el ceño fruncido.

_Sé que todos piensan que es una mala idea el ir a esa boda….sé que se preocupan por mí y en verdad lo agradezco….pero si no afronto esto, no seré capaz de seguir adelante…_ - de pronto su voz de enojo paso a ser una de tristeza y melancolía cosa que pudo ser notada por Yaten quien ahora se sentía culpable por verla de esa manera.

_Vamos a tomar un café….yo invito_ – Mina se quedó inmutada ante la invitación del chico quien la miraba fastidiado.

_¿Qué…tengo monos en la cara?_ – la rubia sonrió divertida ante la expresión de Yaten y solo negó con la cabeza antes de tomarlo por el brazo.

_No es nada…vamos, conozco un buen lugar_ – a él no le incomodó en lo absoluto aquel contacto, todo lo contrario, se sentía bien, no supo en que momento ambos se habían vuelto tan cercanos.

Era algo que se dio sin que ambos se percataran, pues no cualquier persona podía acercársele de esa manera al "temible Yaten Kou", como solían llamarlo en la escuela.

No obstante, venía aquella rubia de largos cabellos y sin más lo tomaba del brazo como si fueron los mejores amigos del mundo…y lo más raro era que para él esto no le incomodó en lo absoluto.

Era un poco más de las 9pm cuando llegaron al pequeño restaurante, bastante acogedor y privado, de diseño algo antiguo, pero exclusivo al mismo tiempo, se notaba a leguas que la muchacha conocía de buenos lugares donde distraerse de vez en cuando.

Una anfitriona llevo a ambos a una mesa bastante alejada del resto, con vista a la calle. Ambos se acomodaron y sin tomar la carta Mina ordeno un par de bebidas.

_¿Hay algo más que desees decirme? _– preguntó sin rodeos la rubia, quien miraba expectante a su acompañante.

_¿A qué te refieres? _– Yaten quedó sorprendido ante aquella pregunta.

_Sé que no has terminado de decirme todo lo que piensas….por eso lo pregunto_ – de pronto un joven bien parecido, trajo hasta ellos las bebidas interrumpiendo así la conversación por unos instantes para luego alejarse.

Yaten se quedó en silencio sin saber que decir en realidad, como decirle que le causaba "mucha" curiosidad el cómo había conocido a ese tal "Armand" y porque habían terminado en este lio, pero sencillamente, no encontraba la manera adecuada de formular la pregunta.

_¿Yaten….alguna vez te has enamorado?_ – aquella última pregunta lo dejó aún más desconcertado.

_No entiendo a qué viene esa pregunta…_ -dijo el peli plateado algo confundido.

_Creo que no te contaron sobre mi pasado….tal vez cuando te lo cuente entenderás por lo que estoy pasando…_ -comentó en voz baja la rubia tomando un poco de café.

_No es necesario si te hace sentir mal…..dejémoslo así_ – a pesar de que su curiosidad era grande, entendía que era más difícil para ella hablar al respecto.

_Descuida…soy yo quien quiere decírtelo…verás…_ - y así Mina le contó a Yaten todo lo sucedido respecto a su vida como Salor V, como conoció a Armand y a Katherine en el trayecto….terminando con el trágico suceso que marcó su vida y la llevó a regresar a Japón, donde conoció a sus actuales amigas.

Por un momento el chico no supo que decir, quiso parecer despreocupado…pero claramente no pudo. Pudo sentir el dolor de Mina a través de sus palabras, la desesperación de saber que la persona a quien amas no te corresponde…y enterarte de ello, de la manera más triste.

_Eres increíble…_ - Mina se inmutó nuevamente al oírlo después de varios minutos de mantenerse en silencio.

_¿Por qué lo dices? _– Yaten la miró fijamente, no era la primera vez que notaba las finas facciones de aquel rostro juvenil. Sus grandes ojos azules, tan iguales al mar, aquella nariz respingada, sus mejillas rosadas y finalmente sus labios carmesí. La belleza personificada, por algo le decían la sailor de la belleza y el amor, aunque lo último tal vez no se daba con exactitud.

_Siempre estas sonriendo…nadie en su sano juicio se comportaría como tú lo haces…_ - Mina sonrió por primera vez en toda la noche dejando confundido al muchacho.

_Esa es una de mis grandes cualidades…no me dejo vencer y afronto cualquier problema sonriendo_ – dijo la rubia animadamente mientras le guiñaba un ojo, acto seguido el muchacho se sonrojo – _Muchas gracias…Yaten_ – Mina lo miró de una manera única que él no pudo descifrar.

_¿Por qué me agradeces?_- definitivamente hoy día no se le daba bien entender a aquella muchacha.

_Sé que aunque no me lo digas directamente, estas preocupado por mí….en verdad te lo agradezco_ – Yaten se quedó callado sin saber bien que responderle o tal vez estaba demás responder, optando por lo tanto asentir levemente mientras que Mina le devolvía una cálida sonrisa que lo dejó maravillado.

Después de salir del local, el peli plateado acompañó a la muchacha a su residencia ya que siendo las 11pm, era algo peligroso dejarla ir sola, a los 15 minutos llegaron a casa de la sailor.

_Bueno es algo tarde será mejor que te apresures a regresar a tu casa….seguro los muchachos estarán preocupados_ – expresó Mina algo inquieta.

_Es lo más seguro, pero de todas formas saben que pueden llamarme a mi móvil…en fin, me despido, que tengas buenas noches_ – y allí estaba nuevamente aquella faceta fría de Yaten Kou.

_Entiendo…buenas noches Yaten y gracias una vez más_ –sin esperárselo, la muchacha se acercó rápidamente a él y besó una de sus mejillas dejándolo completamente turbado.

Lo único que hizo Yaten fue tocarse el preciso lugar donde ella había depositado aquel beso, mientras que la chica desaparecía detrás de la puerta.

Definitivamente las cosas estaban tomando otro rumbo y temía cual pudiera ser el desenlace…después de todo no se había propuesto en ningún momento sentir "algo" por "alguien" y mucho menos si se trataba de Mina…decidió dejar de lado aquellas cursilerías acerca de los sentimientos y se desvaneció en la oscuridad de la noche.

_**Continuará**_

_**Y así termina este segundo capítulo de la historia, si faltó algo ya saben que la inspiración me falló esta vez, pero no deseaba hacerlos esperar demasiado con la actualización, gracias por su paciencia.**_

_**Asi mismo agradezco a:**_

_**Clarieleven**_

_**Sailor Alissa**_

_**Tarrant hightopp**_

_**Muchas gracias por sus valiosos reviews y espero seguir contando con Uds. **_

_**Sin más que decir me despido hasta la siguiente actualización y recordándoles como siempre que: Se aceptan comentarios, consejos, tomatazos, latigazos etc**. __**¡Saludos! ¡Ja ne!**_


End file.
